El ángel y el demonio
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En sus vidas pasadas, Sasuke era un ángel, e Itachi un demonio. En su nueva vida, las cosas pintaban normales, pero ¿qué tan normal podrían llegar a ser? Universo alternativo, posibilidad de lemon. Uchihacest, NejiHina. Cap uno.


El ángel y el demonio.

Hola, aquí estoy con las ideas de hyuuga hine-san y mías, con un nuevo fanfic para ustedes. Advertencias -Uchihacest, Hyuugacest, NaruGaara

Sumario. Sasuke puede pensar que tiene una vida normal, pero en realidad es un ángel, Itachi un demonio, algunos de sus amigos podrían ser reencarnaciones de magos, hechiceros o caballeros y ya nada sería normal… Universo Alternativo. Posible lemon.

Capítulo uno. El despertar.

El sonido de las llantas desbaratándose en el pavimento se escuchó a una prudente distancia, y pese a tomar todas las precauciones, Hyuuga Hizashi, quien le ofreció a su hermano mayor Hiashi llevar a Hinata, su sobrina, a su nueva escuela preparatoria, no pudo evitar el choque y su auto se impactó contra el descontrolado automóvil, mismo en el que se distinguía el emblema de la familia Uchiha.

Un grito de terror se escuchó desde el interior de los vehículos antes de la inminente explosión de ambos motores, el siniestro se apoderó del lugar, y el responsable del accidente, conciente de que estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo, se retiró de ahí, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y deshaciéndose de las pinzas con que cortara los cables del freno y desprendiera parte del volante.

-Despierta pronto, hermano estúpido.

La gente, ante la ausencia de las ambulancias, llegó al lugar del desastre para auxiliar a las personas atrapadas entre las llamas y el metal resquebrajado. La chica estaba inconciente dado el golpe que se dio en la frente contra el cristal, y las llamas amenazaban con quemarla a ella y al joven que permanecía en la parte trasera del auto.

El otro automóvil se encontraba en situaciones similares. Su conductor y acompañante, que fueron identificados como Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, no daban señales de respirar al momento en que lograron abrir las puertas, y observando derramarse la gasolina, buscaron sacarlos de ahí, lo mismo que al muchacho que yacía inconciente en la parte trasera.

Las ambulancias llegaron a los pocos segundos, mismos en los que la gasolina se quemó y aumentó el siniestro; atendieron de inmediato a los jóvenes, colocándoles máscaras de oxígeno y atendieron heridas severas, como la profunda laceración que el joven acompañante de Hinata presentara en su brazo izquierdo. El cuerpo de bomberos llegó poco después, y tras mitigar el fuego, declararon imposible un rescate del cuerpo de Hizashi, que terminó devorado por las llamas.

Un par de automóviles policíacos acudió a la trágica escena y comenzaron a despachar a la gente y a levantar declaraciones antes de que se presentaran los medios de comunicación, más ninguna persona les pudo dar más razón que de la situación de la cual fueron testigos.

La prensa llegó poco antes de la retirada de las ambulancias, interrumpiendo el paso de estas y provocando un estado de histeria entre los testigos; un oficial de policía disparó al aire para dispersar a la gente, y el resto de sus compañeros dirigió al tráfico para amortiguar la posible creación de una turba.

En el hospital, rodeados aún por la prensa, los paramédicos atendieron de inmediato al joven lesionado, quien requirió dos unidades de sangre, y otros se encargaron de las heridas del joven Uchiha y de Hinata, a quienes trataron de despertar para inspeccionar posibles daños internos.

-Habrá que avisar a los familiares de los Uchiha, así como a los Hyuuga. –Tsunade, directora del hospital, designó a dos de las encargadas de administración el realizar las llamadas necesarias.

Cuando los jóvenes fueron declarados en situación libre de peligro, los ubicaron en habitaciones propias de personas de su nivel socioeconómico; varios elementos de ambas familias llegaron casi de inmediato y pidieron todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo acontecido.

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke seguía inconciente, pero no por la pérdida de conciencia, sino por que su mente divagaba en memorias desconocidas, imágenes que nunca antes había visto o vivido.

FlashBack.

Quiso gritarle que era una trampa, que no debía confiar en ese sujeto, más no pudo exclamar nada habiendo una persona "ajena" presente. Aún con la presencia de él, podría haberle advertido.

Sus alas se expandieron en un gesto de ataque, y empuñó su espada contra su "hermano", pero este le detuvo con una sola mano. Las alas negras de este lo envolvieron a gran velocidad y en un movimiento constrictor, provocaron que soltara el arma con la cual intentara darle fin a todo, aún sabiendo que era imposible.

-Piénsalo –Le dijo en un tono seductor al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja- Él obtendrá lo que tanto busca, y ella morirá feliz. No hay mayor felicidad que la que conduce a la muerte.

-Mentira –Escuchó su propia voz, sintiendo su cuerpo tratando de liberarse de las alas negras, sin conseguirlo- La doncella Hinata no caerá en la trampa de ese hechicero, ni faltará a su deber.

Más la criatura que lo tenía atrapado estalló en carcajadas. Aflojó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre él, pero solo para atraparlo entre la pared de escombros y el cuerpo tatuado de los emblemas oscuros que quemaban su piel.

-No olvides que ella es humana, y los humanos como ella caen en la perdición por los pecados como la lujuria, misma que se les puede presentar disfrazada de amor.

Sintió los labios de aquél sobre los suyos, labios pecaminosos y malignos que le escocían al ser inmensas las diferencias derivadas de la naturaleza de su nacimiento. El demonio alzó sus alas y atrapó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Quiero estar toda la eternidad contigo, que seas solo para mí, así deba mancharte para siempre…

FlashBack End.

Despertó sobresaltado tras perder esas imágenes en un rincón oscuro de su conciencia. Sus labios y parte de su cuerpo ardían sin control, y al lograr enfocar su vista y tratar de identificar el lugar en el que se hallaba, descubrió los vendajes en su cuerpo y la presencia de algunos familiares, que permanecían dormidos en la habitación.

-¿Sasuke? –Una de las personas mayores se acercó a la cama y le ofreció un vaso con agua, mismo que el joven tomó con prisa, pero el calor no desapareció- ¡Gracias al cielo que despertó! Por un momento temimos por su vida, es bueno saber que se encuentra bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Preguntó tan pronto logró recuperar el habla, pero por la mirada de sus familiares, que despertaron al instante, supo que no habría buenas noticias.

-Sus padres han muerto, y su hermano, el joven Itachi, ha desaparecido…

Continuará.


End file.
